1. Field of the Invention
Exercise apparatus consists of any sort of device which aids the performer of exercise. This invention is in that field, as a piece of equipment mounted on the body of the user during situp exercises to make the time spent exercising more closely directed to the purpose of the exercise--to strengthen the abdomen (stomach girdle) muscles.
2. Background of the Invention
Situps are a popular and effective method of strengthing the abdominal muscles. They can be done in many places with little preparation, and do not require that the user spend a lot of time to attain the degree of muscle use he desires. However, they do require that the neck and shoulder muscles which support the head be repeatedly stressed during the situp, and this factor has limited the popular use of situps as a convenient and appearance-improving exercise.
The typical head weighs about 14 pounds and is raised and lowered (using the neck muscles twice) each situp. Physical therapists and fitness personnel have used straps around the back of the head, pulled forward by the hands, in seeking to overcome the problem. This requires modulating the force applied by the hands twice each situp, and pulling at the wrong time results in distracting discomfort as the head is pulled forward to an unnatural position.
There exist harnesses in which two main straps pass from the hands directly over the shoulders, attaching to a belt. The head rests on a cross-strap behind the head. These harnesses exhibit the same problems, force modulation and coordination being required to avoid discomfort, though to a lesser degree. The belt also tends to ride upward with these harnesses.